The Case
by NariNari
Summary: RedXxRobin! Based on the episode 'Revved Up' That’s the one where Ding Dong Daddy steals Robins case. Possible PWP.


**A/N:** Because I'm a psychopath, I have decided to corrupt the Teen Titans...well Robin actually 'cuase he's my favorite! So this is my first TT fic and even though I'm like the hugest fan (I'm wearing a TT shirt as we speak!..Er type!) that doesn't guarantee it will be any good though.

**MATA!!!:** I'm pretty sure I can say 'MATA!!!' here, anywho this is where I corrupt poor ickle Robin-chan, tis a BoyxBoy Red-XxRobin!!!! Oh and a bit of Starfire bashing 'cuase I HATE her.

There was a lot of things Robin didn't like, for example Robin didn't like to be lied to. Robin didn't like criminals, he didn't like anchovies, he didn't like Starfire and he didn't like girls. Robin says he doesn't like girls because he doesn't think they can keep up with him, Raven says it because of Starfire.

There were a lot of things Robin did like though, Robin liked fighting. He liked justice, he liked rock music, he liked Beast Boy, and Robin liked privacy. Let it be said that Robin probably valued his privacy above all else, well except for justice. Yes, Robin and Raven were like that, they needed to be alone, they needed space and they most certainly they didn't need people stealing their most personal possessions.

Which had just happened to Robin. Someone, someone very stupid, had broken into the Tower and stolen a case from Robins room. To say Robin was angry was an understatement, he was livid. Not only was his case missing but, it had happened while he was _in the room_. Sure he was asleep, but no one should had been able to get through the security system to take it in the first place! Only one person had _ever_ broken into the Tower undetected-Red X. Robin knew it was him for two reasons, the one just stated and the fact that he left a note.

Apparently Red wanted Robin to meet him in some abandoned warehouse where he would give the case back, the only catch was Robin couldn't bring the rest of the Titans. Which was okay with Robin, as he did prefer his privacy and it was one in the morning.

That's how Robin now found himself walking into a dark and dingy old building. It looked to be an old factory, he could see the upper level was a few walkways and some offices. It seemed the office was still in working condition as there was a light on. Robin didn't bother with calling out for X to come out, there was no need, he just wanted to get his stuff and go. He only prayed that X hadn't _opened_ the case.

He hopped up to the nearest walkway silently and made his way to the office door. Robin hesitated outside, should he just fling the door open and stomp in? Or should he open the door slowly and quietly? Which would give him the best leverage? He decided the first was the better option, and threw the door open unceremoniously. Only to find an empty room...Oh this must be a-

"Hey, Kid," A arm was put around Robins collar bone, pulling to the torso behind him."You're just in time."

Robin growled, he was NOT in the mood for this! "What do you want?" He ground out.

"That's not anyway to greet someone," X whispered in his ear, "I think you'd be a bit more polite."

"I don't waste my time being _polite_ to my enemies." Robin spat back.

"You might want to rethink that last part." Red told him shutting the door with his foot.

"What being polite? Why should I? You're nothing but a common criminal."

"No, you don't have to be polite to me, but it's advisable," X was moving them more into the room, "I would suggest you be _very_ nice to me."

"And why is that?" Robin was not liking where this was going, literally and figuratively.

"Well I do have your precious case _and_ I have something else you really need." X was leading them into a different room, it was like the office was a house or something.

"And what is that?"

Red didn't answer right away, he just let his free hand travel down Robin's chest all the way down to his member and squeezed it through the thin fabric, Robin hardened instantly. "You tell me." X licked the outer shell of Robin's ear, causing him to shudder. Through his hazy mind, Robin realized that X must have removed his mask.

"What do you think you're doing?" Robin said as even as he could, Red was still licking his ear, slowly.

"Giving you what you want." Red pushed Robin onto a bed. Robin fell with a soft thud and Red was instantly atop of him.

"Who says this is what I want?" Robin asked even as he made little move to escape.

Red smirked under his mask, "This." He gently shove Robin's crotch with his knee and Robin gasped. "You can't hide from me Kid." X leaned down pushing his mask up a bit and kissed Robin. Robin lay still for a few moments debating weather or not to kiss him back or push him off. Oh but now he was beginning to nibble on his lower lip, yes responding seemed good. Robin opened his mouth tentatively, and X's tongue entered immediately. Robin really didn't know what to do, so he just mimicked what X was doing, which was quite amazing really, as Robin was starting to feel a bit light headed.

"You've gotten quite excited," Red chuckled, and Robin growled.

The Boy Wonder quickly reached between them and grabbed X's package "It seems you have too," Robin smirked.

X didn't waste time talking instead he chose to busy himself with sucking on Robin's neck. It was too much for Robin and he thanked all the gods that he had once worn that suit. He had striped Red-X in under 20 seconds and was now fumbling with his own clothes. "Let me get that for you Kid," X said, Robin was naked in under 15 and was now very much enjoying the feel of his skin against Red-X's. They only thing they had on was their masks, Robin decided to rectify that.

"Hey, Kid what are you doing?" X said swatting Robins hands away from his face.

"If we're going to fuck I want to know what you look like." Robin answered reaching for the mask again.

"Then I'd like to know what you look like." X replied evenly. Robin made a face, X had a point, he just didn't like it.

"Fine then, here." Robin reached behind his head and began to take of his mask when X stopped him.

"Let me go first." X guided Robins hands back to his mask. Slowly, ever so slowly Robin took of X's mask reveling his tan skin little by little. Robin gasped as he saw his whole face, this couldn't be! "Long time, no see, Kid." X smirked.

"G-Grey?" Robin asked timid.

"Yep, now let me see those baby blues." Grey reached forward and took of Robin's mask reveling his startling blue eyes. "You haven't changed a bit, still baby faced."

"Am not!" Robin cried indignantly.

"Still act like one too." Grey chuckled. Robin began to pout his eyes hardening on Grey's beautiful face. Grey chuckled a bit more and leaned down to kiss those pouting lips, Robin was like putty in Grey's hands. "You ready for this?" He asked.

"Only since we we're 12." Robin answered. Grey smiled and kissed him again. Robin lay back while Grey prepared him, trying not to think about pain, only the pleasure that was yet to come.

"Okay, hold tight." Grey told him and slowly thrust his cock inside of Robin. The dark haired boy winced in pain and called out half heartedly. "Shhh it will be okay, I promise." Robin nodded at the assurance and began to wiggle a little to test out the intrusion in his rear end. Felt kind of nice. "Okay?" Grey asked softly.

"Mmmhmm, just move." Grey kissed Robin forehead and did as he was told. Slowly at first then faster at Robin's insistence.

"Harder Grey, Harder!" Robin called out as Grey hit his 'sweet spot.' Grey picked up the pace as much as he could and thrust mercilessly into the boy beneath him.

"So close, so tight." Grey mumbled.

"Grey I'm gonna, Oh God GREY!" Robin screamed as he came, spurting his essence between them. Feeling Robin's muscles tighten and the hot liquid between them was too much for Grey and he came soon after with a grunt and all of Robins name.

Robin looked up into the face of his lost love, there was so many things he wanted to ask him, like why he was a thief. But in the end he decided it was best to leave so questions for later, he'd rather bask in the after glow of making love with his only one. He closed his eyes and sighed happily, nothing could ruin this moment.

"Hey Robin," Grey started and Robin looked at him, "I know you never believed me before but you really are a good drawer." Robin flushed crimson, he _had_ opened that infernal case!

**A/N:** Eh that kind of sucked. Oh well maybe one day when I'm not depressed I'll go back and fix it. Review!


End file.
